Eres mi fortaleza
by Luz.Izumi
Summary: Milk esta insegura de los sentimientos de su esposo despues de la batalla con bills, asi que Goku le da un recorrido por sus recuerdos para mostrarle... mejor leanlo es mi primer one shot sobre GokuxMilk espero que les guste


Disclaimer

Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, la historia si me pertenece.

Notas

Hola pues aquí les traigo un pequeño one shot de goku y milk, bueno esta idea vino a mi, después de notar que muchas personas tienden a pesar que a goku no le importaba su familia porque se iba y los dejaba solo y todo eso.

*si bien akira sensei, hizo que goku dejara a su familia muchas veces, no fue porque no le importara su familia, si es mas que sabido que él quiso matar a Goku en muchas ocasiones a lo largo del anime porque sentía que la historia tenia que terminar pero por la fama y presiones de Toei, terminaba creando una nueva saga.

Por esa parte es entendible, cuando sientes que tu historia tiene que terminar es algo molesto tener que seguir, si ya te sientes conforme, para nuestra suerte la continúo.

Y es mas se sabe que él ha declarado que no es bueno creando romance que eso se lo deja a otros colegas y igual es entendible ya que él creo el manga pensando el en publico masculino y ellos no querían ver romance como tal.

En fin no me alargo mas y ahora a disfrutar... Esta historia esta situada después de la pelea con Bills ^.^.

Se encontraba Goku descansando en su cama después de un largo día y es que convertirse en súper saiyajin Dios era sumamente cansado y toda su energía se había consumido hasta que sintió que su estomago comenzaba a sonar ruidosamente.

— ¡Hora de comer!— grito alegremente mientras se bajaba de la cama de un salto.

Bajo corriendo las gradas en dirección a la cocina donde encontró a Goten, comiendo su cena en la mesa y Milk de espaldas frente a la estufa, le revolvió un poco el cabello a su mini clon y se dirigió hacia su esposa.

—Oye Milk ¿ya tienes mi comida?— le pregunto el saiyajin mientras trataba de espiar a lo que ella estaba cocinando.

—Si— fue la respuesta seca que le ofreció su esposa, sin voltearlo a ver —Siéntate ya te la sirvo—

Eso lo extraño un poco pero no presto atención, claro tan despistado luego ella le sirvió la comida y pudo notar que tenía el rostro de un tono rojizo al igual que sus ojos era obvio que había estado llorando, solo la observo hasta que su pequeño hijo le hablo.

—Vaya papá que increíble te veías cuando te transformaste, fue estupendo— le dijo su hijo muy entusiasmado.

—Si, verdad— le contesto el moreno con una gran sonrisa mientras Milk subía las gradas en dirección a su habitación.

— ¿Goten sabes que le sucede a tu mamá?— le pregunto goku con cara de no entender nada.

—mmm, pues no Papá, desde que llegamos comenzó a ver fotografías y luego se puso así de extraña— le contesto su hijo rascándose la cabeza, mas confundido que su padre.

Ambos se vieron y al no entender nada, se hicieron un gesto con los hombros y comenzaron a devorar de nuevo su comida, ya satisfecho Goten se dirigió a su habitación y Goku a la Suya, había olvidado el problema con Milk, hasta que entro a la habitación.

La encontró sentada en la cama, viendo el cielo estrellado por la ventana.

— ¿Qué te sucede milk?— le pregunto de la manera mas inocente, mientras se acercaba a ella, hasta que su voz lo detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué significo para ti Goku?— le pregunto Milk con la voz quebrada, sin voltearlo a ver.

—Eh...Pues...tú eres la que me alimenta y la que me cuida...— iba a seguir hablando cuando la risa irónica de ella lo detuvo.

—Solo eso, solo soy la que te da comida— dijo con su voz llena de resentimiento, mientras lo volteaba a ver y bajaba su vista de inmediato al encontrarse con los ojos confundidos de su esposo y sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo.

Sintió como sus fuertes pasos se acercaban a ella, pero no alzo la vista pero sintió como él le levantaba el rostro mientras se agachaba a su altura, lo observo unos segundos tenia una expresión diferente una que no había visto nunca.

Goku observo el rostro mojado y limpio delicadamente las lágrimas que aun estaban en sus mejillas ante la mirada sorprendida de Milk quien desvió la vista y él la obligo a verlo de nuevo.

—Eres la madre de mis hijos, mi esposa...— Goku iba a continuar hablando cuando ella lo interrumpió.

—Soy tu esposa porque te obligue a cumplir una promesa que no recordabas— le dijo Milk mientras su rostro se volvía a mojar con lagrimas, que volvía a secar delicadamente Goku.

Goku sonrió —Puede ser— dijo con un poco de gracia en su voz.

—Tú no me obligaste, recuerdo que en el torneo cuando me dijiste quien eras y la promesa que te había hecho, yo tuve opción de rechazarte y no lo hice, No te mentiré solo fue por curiosidad que acepte—

Eso le dolió infinitamente a Milk hasta que Goku continuo hablando — Luego aprendí a quererte, y como aprendimos juntos lo que era estar casados— y ella se sonrojo como un tomate por que sabia a que se refería.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?— le dijo el moreno sumamente confundido.

—porque... porque— y dudo un momento en contestar hasta que tomo valor y hablo — porque me contaron lo que hizo vegeta, cuando aquel ser espantoso golpeo a bulma y pensé que tu nunca harías eso por mi y eso que vegeta es malo.

Goku sonrió y se levanto de donde se encontraba agachado, llevándose a Milk con él, la sentó en el marco de la ventana y él se acomodo en medio de sus piernas.

—Pues te equivocas, si el te hubiera tocado lo hubiera destruido aunque él me matara también— eso sorprendió mucho a Milk.

— ¿En...enserio?—

Goku desvió su vista hacia el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas y siguió hablando — cuando estaba en Namekusein, peleando contra freezer el me arrojo a lo que se podría decir que era el agua de esa planeta estaba perdiendo la batalla ya no tenia fuerzas, el tenia sus pies en mi cabeza y no podía respirar, comencé a perder el conocimiento y vi el planeta tierra siendo destruido por ese maldito, como la voz de krilim me gritaba llamándome, luego vi como eran atacados ustedes gohan y tú, los vi gritando por mi ayuda y fue ahí que supe que no podía rendirme—

Milk abrió bastantes los ojos no podía creer lo que le decía — Yo...yo no lo sabia— dijo mientras se abrazaba al pecho de goku y este comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda.

—Claro que no, yo jamás se los dije pero fueron muchas ocasiones mas, mucho antes que esa ustedes fueron siempre mi fortaleza, cuando morí y tuve que pasar el camino de la serpiente, caí a un lugar donde se encontraba una princesa que me dio mucha comida, luego me quede dormido y soñé con ustedes dos, gohan y tú aun mis sueños estaban presentes— seguía Goku mientras abrazaba a Milk

Milk comenzó a llorar pero esta vez, estaba conmovida.

—Cuando fueron los juegos de cell, yo entrene a Gohan para que fuera más fuerte que yo, él seria mi más grande orgullo, pero también presentía mi muerte, así que quise que fuera más fuerte para que pudiera protegerte, además tenía que protegerte a ti y a su hermano o hermana—

Ese comentario sorprendió mucho a Milk — ¿pero Goku, tú no sabias que yo estaba embarazada de Goten cuando se realizo esa batalla?— mientras lo veía al rostro al moreno y en este se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa, y Milk abrió la boca en sorpresa.

— ¿Pero como?— le pregunto sumamente sorprendida.

—llamémoslo instinto— le contesto de una manera que solo podía hacerlo cuando estaban solos, ella se sonrojo ante el comentario.

Pero el siguió hablando —y lo que sucedió hoy, cuando estaba peleando con bills la trasformación de súper saiyajin Dios se desvaneció cuando el me arrogo una bola de energía que destruiría al planeta si no lo detenía, pero era demasiado poder y perdí el conocimiento y los visualice a todos gritando mi nombre y sentí que poco a poco mi energía regresaba, pero fue hasta que te vi a ti gritando mi nombre que me di cuenta que si no hacia algo ustedes morirían, tú morirías y mis hijos— le decía el moreno mientras le apartaba un pequeño mechón de cabello del rostro.

Lo que sucedió después fue que Goku le dio un dulce beso pero muy corto y le volvió a hablar mientras la veía al rostro —Tú siempre eres mi fortaleza— le repitió, ella sonrió tan dulcemente ante las palabras de su esposo.

— ¿Te sigues preguntando que significas para mi?— Le dijo Goku mientras la volvía a besar dulcemente.

Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza —Ahora lo sé— él le sonrió y se fundieron en un beso mas fuerte y apasionado.

Esa noche hicieron el amor, como no lo habían hecho nunca ahora Milk sabia lo que ella significaba para Goku, pero amaba como era él cuando estaban solos, cuando dejaba de lado su inocencia e ingenuidad y daba paso al hombre fuerte y maduro que podía llegar hacer cuando la situación la requería.

A la mañana siguiente Milk se encontraba feliz, haciendo el desayuno para su hijo y su esposo, como de esperarse Goten ya estaba en la mesa esperando sus sagrados alimentos y llego un invitado.

— ¡Hola mamá!— Grito gohan mientras se adentraba en la casita de sus padres

—Hola hijo, ¿van a ir hoy al medico?— le comento Milk mientras ponía la comida de su hijo en la mesa.

— ¡Si!— le comento sumamente alegre Gohan ya que le iban hacer un ultrasonido a Videl sobre su Bebé

Gohan iba a continuar hablando cuando Goku apareció de repente, por medio de la tele trasportación, eso ya no los asustaba verlo de repente ya era normal, así que Milk siguió con su labor de seguir cocinando.

—Oye papá...— Gohan le iba a preguntar algo cuando se pasmo y se le encresparon los pelos, Goku se le había acercado a Milk por la espalda y le había plantado un beso para nada casto que hizo que milk botara la comida que tenia en las manos.

— ¡Gote...Goten ven camina!— le dijo Gohan sin quitar la cara de horror que tenia mientras seguía viendo la escena de sus padres y trataba de jalar a goten de la camisa.

—Pero hermano, ¡tengo Hambre!—Gritaba Goten mientras aferraba las manos a la mesa y su hermano lo jalaba de las piernas para que se soltara.

—¡Camina Goten, allá te comprare comida!— fue la única manera para que él niño se soltara, Gohan quería sacar a Goten de la casa, porque él aun tenia traumas de la niñez de cuando sus padres se ponían muy "cariñosos" y los podía escuchar desde su cuarto, quería salvar a su hermanito de ese Trauma.

Así que fue de esa manera como Goten vio el primer ultrasonido de su sobrina Pan.

Fin...

Notas de la Autora

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejaran su opinión de que les pareció, los recuerdos de Goku son hechos que realmente pasaron en el anime, no son invenciones mías, otras si lo son XD como la concepción de Goten ojala me dejen sus lindos review y nos leeremos la próxima vez

Besos

Luzero.


End file.
